The Try Guys try to know Eugene
by ALL-OF-THE-FEELS
Summary: It was Zach who asked the question. Everyone else on set paused to hear how this would end. A question like that could only end tense. "Eugene do you know how much the three of us care about you?" "...No" The room was dead silent. Everyone held their breath waiting for John to say that it was a lie, "He's telling the truth" "We gotta be better about that..."
1. Chapter 1

It was Zach who asked the question. Everyone else on set paused to hear how this would end. A question like that could only end tense.

"Eugene do you know how much the three of us care about you?"

"...No"

The room was dead silent. Everyone held their breath waiting for John to say that it was a lie, that they hadn't failed him as friends.

"He's telling the truth"

"We gotta be better about that…"

No one knew what to say; it was true they had failed him.

o0o0o0o0o0o

The idea had come during one of their regular planning sessions that they held every week. They were always trying to come up with new ideas to wow their audience. Everything had to be show stopping as they were one of the biggest projects of buzzfeed. The only project to get their own YouTube red series.

Zach was the one to bring up the lie detector test; he was always wanting to do things to better get to know one another. Both Ned and Keith quickly jumped on board the idea thinking about how that was a trendy tag that was sure to get them a good amount of views. Eugene was a little more hesitant.

"Are we sure this is going to bring in views? We're more known for doing challenges of abilities"

"Come on Eugene just because this is something you can't win or be the best at doesn't mean it's not a good idea."

"Yeah I guess you're right, Ned. This could be fun…"

He really didn't want to bring them down but Eugene was finding it harder and harder to do these episodes were he had to face his own insecurities.

In a way Ned was right about this not being a traditional competition that he could win, but these types of activities were actually harder for him. He found himself getting closer and closer to losing with each one they did.

He put a lot of unwarranted pressure on himself. He knew eventually that that was going to come back to bite him, and he had a sneaking suspicion that this was the shoot that just might.

Zach suggested the idea, but he had no idea of the consequences. He really was innocent in his intentions. He wasn't the only one of the three that that had noticed how closed off Eugene still was. Even after years of working together and being friends and there was still a wall there. All three of the guys were concerned for him; Zach just took it upon himself to try to fix him. He was done making a joke of his friends stunted emotions, it's not a joke, he actually cared and Zach knew that Ned and Keith did as well.

o0o0o0o0o0o

The night before the shoot all 4 of the guys began to think of and write down questions to ask each other. There was of course the comical ones, it is their job of course, but they did come up some more personal questions. Not only was this their job but all of them were hoping to come out of this experience closer to one another.

Without even realizing it most of their thoughts and questions were aimed towards the mysterious Eugene.

All were worried about their own insecurities, but none more so than Eugene.

On the morning of the shoot they all arrive in costume and ready. They meet John and prepare for what is to come. Soon enough the set is ready and the polygraph is running. Keith is up first. And so the day begins.

The order goes Keith, Zach, Ned and then finally Eugene.

The rest of the guys have made it through their time on the polygraph. All that's left is Eugene's turn.


	2. Chapter 2

Eugene POV

The rest of the guys went; now it's my turn. I take a deep breath to steady myself. I wouldn't say that I don't trust them specifically, I don't trust anyone. I have a lot in my past that I would like to stay there and getting to close to people is what gets you hurt. I can do this.

The test begins easy enough the guys are asking me the usual questions, "who's your favorite" and stuff like that. Everything seems to be going fine and I start to forget why I was so nervous until I see Keith, Ned and Zach give each other a look.

I take another deep breath and notice that my turn is almost up. I can do this.

Ned starts the uncomfortable questioning.

"Do you believe in true love?"

Of course this question would come from Ned. The man found his perfect match so young. That may work for him but I know the world and it's taught me that true love isn't something that I'll ever find.

"No"

My voice is strong. These questions are getting personal but I'd rather tell the truth than be outed as a liar. I've made my decision; let them do their worst. I was right this is the test that breaks me.

The guys often tease me and my lack of emotions, and I know it's in good fun. But I've snapped. This is who I am, who I've tried to protect them from seeing in me. The scared little boy whose father left him, his mother and sisters in a crushing divorce. The boy who was picked on for his looks and dreams of doing something creative with his life.

I know what the guys are doing, and if they want to get to know me well here I am this is me.

After my answer was proven truthful by John there was the chorus of awws I was expecting. Yup guys and it just gets more messed up from there.

Moving on Keith hits the next sore spot; my hair.

"Is your hair the product of all your insecurities?"

I've already made up my mind to be truthful in this experiment so what the hell.

"Yes"

"He's telling the truth"

The question was answered but I may as well give them a little background.

"It was the one thing people said was attractive when I was young…"

The looks of pity have begun, but I barely notice. I barely notice anything anymore, I'm too caught up in my memories. Oh the feelings they brought back.

Keith mumbles some type of joke trying to ease the tension in the room as Zach moves on. I can feel it, this will be the last question of the day.

"Eugene do you know how much the three of us care about you?"

Here it was, the big question. I can do this.

After a pause I make up my mind and answer.

"...No"

The silence is deafening. I wonder what they're thinking right now. Bet they didn't think I was this messed up. Finally John answers the question I know they're all wanting to ask.

"He's telling the truth"

And that's it. I go numb I just want this to be over with. The guys leave the set and I don't even bat an eye. I give my end thoughts get unhooked and leave. I'm lucky enough to slip away unnoticed.


	3. Chapter 3

Ned POV

I finished my turn in the hot seat as did everyone but Eugene. I am a little nervous for this; Zach pulled me and Keith aside to tell us the bomb he was planning to drop. He didn't even know that the two of us had similar ideas.

This was it, Eugene was all hooked up and ready. He looked nervous but I have faith that this will turn out well in the end. We all care so much about him, how could this go wrong.

The questioning starts off the same for him as everyone; we get the jokes in and the stuff the audience would be interested in. Then Keith and Zach look at me and I know it's time. I myself was so lucky to find my wife- the love of my life- so early, and of course I want the same for all of my friends.

"Do you believe in true love?"

"No"

Well dang. I was kind of expecting that, but I had still hoped that his feelings weren't so strong. Wow. We'd already discussed the fact that he was the only child of divorce here, but I guess I just can't imagine what that did to him.

Keith moves on to talking about his hair. We've already discussed this but just hearing him say the reasoning behind it so robotically… It must be a really deeply ingrained ideal for him.

Zach takes a deep breath and asked the question we'd been waiting for.

"Eugene do you know how much the three of us care about you?"

I know he's not in touch with his emotions but we are. Surely he's understood just how deeply we all care for him and each other.

"... No"

Dang. He doesn't sound like he's lying.

"He's telling the truth"

For a moment I'm sent reeling. How can this be. He's my brother. I've really failed him. This shouldn't be such a surprise but wow that really hurts to hear. I can't even say anything to that.

"We've gotta be better about that…"

With those words we leave set to let Eugene finish his thoughts, and to let us collect ours. Keith is right we have to be better about that. Starting now.


	4. Chapter 4

Keith POV

I went first under the lie detector. It was fine the questions weren't hard, but my mind was elsewhere. I just focused on giving the best performance I could. I was funny and pleasant and oh so relieved when we moved on. Today wasn't about me. He didn't know it, but today was about Eugene.

We'd all noticed how hesitant he still was when it came to opening up to us. I knew he cared about us I just hope he knows we feel the same for him. He really is the glue that keeps us together, but he just doesn't see it. Today that is going to change.

I always worry about my friends but him moreso. He thinks we don't notice or care how he's always drinking - in my opinion his feelings- and how he always scrapes through the intimate moments with saying as little as possible. But I notice and so do Ned and Zach. We all notice and we all care. I hate to see anyone hurting but he's my friend, my brother, and I won't sit back and watch him hurt.

Eugene's questioning starts and it's all I can do to just try to be funny. To try to act normal, but it's so hard. The answers to some of the questions he's asked just break my heart. I'm usually so loud and boisterous but today I can barely speak. The hard questions haven't even been asked and I'm not sure how much more I can take.

When the time is right I give Ned a look to start. Here we go.

I barely speak. I barely listen. Throughout this entire shoot I've just been getting so angry. Angry at those who hurt my friend in whatever past he comes from. Angry that he feels so down on himself and life. And just so angry that I didn't notice. That i didn't do anything to help him. It's very clear that he's suffering and it took me until now to fully realize it.

I only just remember to ask my question when my turn comes. I just ask him the same dumb hair question he's always asked. He gives the same response as always.

Zach asks the question I want to, but am too chicken to.

"Eugene do you know how much the three of us care about you?"

This moment is going to be a pivotal one in our friendship. I think I know his answer but I so desperately want to be wrong.

"... No"

It hasn't been confirmed yet but I know it to be true.

"Dang"

I mutter it quietly, but it's all I can think. All I can say.

"He's telling the truth"

I already knew this but it still hurt. I'm resigned in my decision. This will be the last of that kind of thinking.

"We've gotta be better about that"

I honestly am not sure who I'm telling, the guys or Eugene, but it's true and we will. We will be better friends and brothers because of this.

We walk off set and I'm fired up. No more waiting we are fixing this as soon as we can. I'll fix it alone if I have to.


End file.
